Learning to Find Each Other
by littlebird14
Summary: when everyone heads back to Hogwarts for their final year, something unexpected happens and unfolds a relationship---first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter....that would be JK Rowling's role

this is my first fanfic so give feedback...no matter how harsh....i welcome everyone's opion....enjoy!!

************************

Draco and Hermione are the Head Boy/Girl for their 7th year at Hogwarts. Which means they had to share a…common room…god no…not that….anything but that. Both students were devastated and wished not to be together during these horrible times.

Voldemort was still on the loose and everyone keeps wishing Harry would come back. He had gone on the run looking for Voldemort; he was still unable to find him and school had started. Since no one could locate him, everyone went back for their final year with heavy hearts and long faces.

Hermione looked at Draco as he slept on the Hogwarts Express. He looked so helpless and innocent…Oh wait…what the hell was she thinking? For all she knows, he could have gotten his Dark Mark on his left arm this summer. If only she could get a look, then she would have a reason to find Harry other than she just wanted to see him. But how would she do that?

Draco shifted in his sleep and Hermione realized that she was staring at him. She decided to go to the bathroom and change into her robes; even though she was hours away from the school. When she came back she grabbed her book and looked at Draco again. She decided to wait until they were closer to wake him up. Reading was always a favorite pass-time for her and this book was the most interesting one of them all. She had probably read it at least 50 times and it never got old for her. Hermione looked out the window and found out that they were going really close to Hogwarts. She got up and shook Draco's shoulder.

"Malfoy…" said Hermione.

"What Granger?" he mumbled.

"Well I thought you might wanna know that we're almost to school. You might want to change."

Draco stared at her and sighed. "Yeah. Whatever." He got up and looked at her, whispered something along the lines of "mud-blood" and gave her a look. Hermione missed it and if she hadn't she would have wished she would have.

When Draco came back, Hermione had a book in her hand and was dozing off. '_Why must she always have to be the fucking smartest?_' wondered Draco. Growing up, he got in so much trouble being only the second best. Malfoy's were _supposed_ to be the best. At everything! But nooo…the stupid mud-blood had to go above and beyond. Bitch. However, she had gotten past her bushy hair phase and bloomed into a wavy hair, big breasted and sexy mud-blood. Wait, what was he thinking about? There is no way that this Weasley lover could be hot. He shook his head and took the book that she held in her hand and started to read it. _Well, I might as well do something on the way there._

The book was actually really interesting so he stuffed it into his bag when the train came to a halt. Then woke up Hermione…barely touching her. "Thanks Malfoy." She looks around. "Hey, have you seen my book?"

"Why do you think that I care about a stupid book, mud-blood?" he sneered.

She gave him the most hateful look she could muster and answered and then said, "Look, Malfoy, since we both have to deal with each other this year all the time, I want to call truce. It's not worth it to be like this. Let's just save our breath until next year. Okay?"

He considered it and said, "Fine! Whatever. Just don't mention it to my father. Or friends. Or your friends. Or anyone for that fact. It's just a secret. In our common room and doing the rounds, that's it. Got it?" She nodded.

_Guess it's better than nothing._ She walked out off the train and looked for the carriages. Draco was standing next to one and was looking at her. "Come on, Granger. I haven't got all night." When she looked at him confused, he sighed heavily. "The Head Boy/Girl has to ride in the Head carriages together. Unfortunely." She nodded and got in.

"So, how was your summer, Malfoy?" she asked. She was trying to figure out if he had gotten his Dark Mark yet.

"Fine."

"Malfoy, I thought were going to be showing the white flag this year."

He scoffed. "Yeah, but just because you ask me a question, that doesn't mean that I have to answer it truthfully or even answer it at all."

Hermione sighed once again and wished that he would just tell her already. This is going to be a long year. She really needed to talk to Ginny to see what she thinks.

Later that night, the Sorting Hat had put 13 new kids into Gryffindor. Hermione sat next to Ginny after being briefed about the Head duties. Hermione tried talking to her but Ginny kept shush-ing her. "But, Ginny, its about Malfoy." This caught her attention and told Hermione to continue. "I want your help. I need to convince Malfoy to show me his arm. I need to know if he got his Mark yet."

"Well that's easy. Just seduce him. Duh, Hermione, and you call yourself the smartest witch."

"Seduce him? How would I do that? He finds me appalling. That will never work. Why would he want to touch a 'mud-blood', Ginny?"

"Well, it might be easier than you might think, Hermione," smiled Ginny. Hermione raised her eyebrows. "To explain, Malfoy hasn't taken his eyes off of you yet tonight."

Hermione glanced over in Draco's direction and caught his eye. As soon as their eyes connected they both caught their breath and looked away. When Draco looked back over, Hermione was looking back at him with those big, brown eyes. Finally, Hermione looked away. Draco felt something in heart….like it hurt to be apart. _Oh, god, no….not this again…it's like 3__rd__ year all over again. Dammit._


	2. Chapter 2

When Hermione looked away, she could feel something wasn't right…like her body and heart wanted Draco to keep looking at her. _Oh, god, no….not this again…it's like 3__rd__ year all over again. Dammit._ Neither student realized they were thinking the exact same thing, at the exact same time.

After the welcome meal was finished, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were walking out of the Great Hall together when Hermione saw some 1st years getting into lost. She told her friends 'good-night' and went over to them. She realized they were Hufflepuff students. Hermione showed them the right way and was about to head down the stairs when a Slytherin 1st year knocked into her as he was running by. She stumbled and someone grabbed her around the waist. "Watch where you're going newbie. 20 points from Slytherin." Hermione recognized that voice and turned around; sure enough it was Draco Malfoy standing behind her.

The 11 year old was staring at Draco. "I know you. You're a Malfoy. Surely you're not sticking up for this mud-blood. And besides, you would never take points from your own house." The kid was gaining confidence because he was so sure that Draco "The Slytherin Prince" would never do such things against another Slytherin.

Draco moved from behind Hermione and grabbed the poor kid by the collar and pushed him into the wall with dark eyes. "No one and I do mean no one, calls Granger 'mud-blood' except for me. Got it?" The 1st year nodded. "And yes, I will take points from my own house. And if you don't believe it then just watch me." Hermione put her hand on Draco's shoulder and he let go. They both left the frightened little boy on the ground and headed to the Head's common room.

"Malfoy…"

"What now Granger?" He spun around and looked at her.

"Why did you just do that for me? You would never stick up for me."

"Well, if someone disrespects the Head Girl, then that means that they have no respect for the Head Boy either and I cannot have that happen." _I also can't have her find out that I like her. Why her? Why can't I like Pansy like everyone wants me to?_

"Well, thank you." Draco looked up at her and was staring at her. She blushed and asked, "What? Is there something wrong with my face?" Hermione kept brushing her hand against her face, trying to wipe the invisible things off of it.

Draco grabbed her hand and said, "No, there is nothing wrong with your face Hermione. It's perfect."

Hermione caught her breath. "What did you call me?"

Draco tried to remember but all he could remember was calling her Hermione. _Oh, shit!_ After all this time in saying in his head, it finally came out. "Um…I….just…."

_For the first time since I've known him, Draco Malfoy had no words._ "Well since you already are on a first name basis, Draco, I'll do it too." She smiled up at him. _Maybe this whole seducing thing will be easier than I thought._ She could see him getting nervous and moved closer to him. When they were almost touching, Hermione moved her lips to his ear and whispered, "When this year is over, I'll make sure you never call me mud-blood again." He was shaking.

_Damn, she is so sexy. I just need to keep everything under control_. _My body is going ridged. What is this? I have never felt such an urge to have someone in my arms before. I, Draco Malfoy, cannot fall for this filthy, little mud-blood. I can't let her do this to me._ What that, Draco pushed Hermione into the wall and was trying to act tough but when Hermione looked up at him with those beautiful, brown eyes, he couldn't resist anymore. And he didn't care one bit either. He kissed her, with heat in his lips. Draco was anything but gentle to her either.

"Draco..." she moaned as he moved to her neck, sucking hard. Her skin felt so do to him. Hermione was breathing hard as she pushed him away. Draco looked at her confused and Hermione explained, "Draco, I like you. Ever since 3rd year when our skin touched for the first time. When it happened, sparks flew though my body. And it all started with you. But what is happening…it's not right. You're the Slytherin Prince and I'm a Gryffindor. We are two completely different people. Not to mention, everyone would be pissed off if they found out."

Draco pushed her closer to the wall and sighed. "They don't have to find out." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Okay, you're right. We can't." he let her go and she went to her room and Draco swore he heard it lock shut. "Dammit, Hermione. I'm going to get you to be mine. I've waited too long for this moment to just let you go." _Great, now I'm fucking talking to myself._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter….no matter how much I want to

I welcome any reviews....good or bad.

Enjoy!

2 weeks passed by without Draco and Hermione talking or even looking at each other. After the dreadful kiss, they have been avoiding the other person like no other. If there was an award for avoiding, Draco and Hermione would be the winner. However, Wednesday night, Head Boy/Girl was doing their rounds and bumped into the other. When they looked up to apologize their eyes locked and Hermione blushed when Draco brought his hand up to her cheek.

"Hermione…" he started but soon got lost for words. She stared at him for a long time and when he opened his mouth, he said, "You are beautiful."

"I am?"

He nodded and leaned down for a kiss. Then pulled back, "Sorry. I forgot. We're too different. I'm sorry Hermione…I mean, Granger."

"Screw differences." With that said she pulled him closer and kissed him with eager lips. He pulled her tighter to his body and ran one hand up and down her back with the other one in her wild hair. Hermione had her arms around his neck, pulling him closer with every kiss.

Draco's tongue wanted to be in Hermione's mouth and she granted it to enter. With every kiss and every loving movement they went back to their common room. The second they walked in the room, Draco couldn't hold back any longer. He took a fist full of Hermione's shirt and brought it up over her head, while at the same time she was removing his shirt. For a second, Hermione was given the beautiful sculpture of Draco's chest. _Oh my god, he has a 6-pack. Who knew?_ thought Hermione. She loved ever curve of his body while he worked on containing the bulge in his pants wanting to get out.

Hermione went to tug at Draco's pants, got embarrassed and stopped. Draco smiled at her and took off his jeans. Hermione stared. _This is the Hogwarts "Sex God" and I'm looking at him. I get to be with him._ While she was thinking, Draco laid her down on the floor and was taking off her pants. When she finally came back to reality, she found herself disclosed, except her underwear. And so was Draco. Hermione tried to cover herself up with her hands. Draco chuckled and grabbed her wrists, pinning them up above her head. Full exposure! She was fighting Draco until he put a charm on her wrists to keep them in place.

"Draco…" she moaned. "Please…"

He smiled down at her and smirked, "What Hermione? Please what? Tell me."

"Don't want to say it. Too embarrassing."

"Then I'll keep going whether you like it or not." He reached to her back and unclasped her bra, reveling her breasts. _They're perfect,_ thought Draco. _No, no, _she's _perfect._ He took one of Hermione's nipples into his mouth and then the other breast into his hand and massaged it. Hermione whined and moaned. Then they both started grinding against each other body, without realizing it. _She's so wet already. _This made Draco smile and accidently bit down on Hermione's nipple. She squeaked. He pulled back immediately.

"Oh god, Draco."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay. It felt good." She smiled up at him.

He smiled too and went in between her legs. He removed Hermione's underwear and kissed all the way up her thighs. Draco then massaged her folds gently and licked inside her wet core.

"Oh please Draco. More." He obeyed her command and slid his finger inside. _She's so tight. She's probably never had sex before or even fingered herself,_ Draco figured. Soon her hips started to move and he stuck another finger in. her moans made Draco thrust faster. He moved his face closer and licked where his fingers were. She was getting close and he couldn't have that happen. He still wanted to have some fun. Before she came, he pulled out of her.

Hermione however didn't want him to stop. So she pulled him closer to her with her legs because her hands were still charmed. Draco undid the spell and the second he did, Hermione's arms were around him. Her hands went exploring his body.

_This girl is the only one of my partners who I want to go slow with, and she wants to go fast. What's up with that?_ Draco silently laughed.

Hermione made Draco roll over and got on top of him. She took off his boxers and looked over his body. She put her left hand on his knee and right hand wrapped around his member. Her mouth soon made his way onto the tip and she used her tongue to massage it. Her left hand moved from his knee and went to massage his sack.

He started breathing hard and said, "Hermione, I'm going to come." She pulled away and looked at him.

"We can't have that happen yet."

This time Draco got on tip and was looking at Hermione. She nodded and her eyes had a mixture of passion and nervousness. "I'll take care of you Hermione. It will hurt your first time but it will get better. It will start to feel good. Okay?" she nodded, hugging Draco as he eased into her. She gasped and dug her nails into his back. Tears started to roll down her cheek and she was biting her lip; even her eyes were closed. "Hermione?" When she didn't answer, he started to pull out of her. That's when she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and moved her hips up so they were fully connected.

"Keep going Draco," she whispered. She was barely audible but he obliged. He started moving slowly inside her. "Faster." Again, he did what she wanted. He was worried he was hurting her. But when she started moaning and moved her hips so they were moving simultaneously together; that's when he started getting ruff and fast. The sweat dripping off of their bodies was making it easier to move even faster. Each one of their bodies started feeling weird as they both realized they were going into an orgasm.

Hermione screamed Draco's name as she came, panting hard. When Draco came, he slammed into her core. Draco collapsed on top of Hermione. Both 7th years were gasping for breath. Draco slid out of her and she winced. And so did he; for he saw a horrible sight. Blood! It covered everything; Draco, Hermione, the floor and their clothes. He panicked.

"Hermione." No answer. He shook her, "Hermione?" She blinked.

"Draco, my love." His heart stopped. _Her love? I like the sound of that. _"My body hurts."

"Oh god, Hermione." He picked her up and carried her into his bedroom; placed her on the bed and started cleaning. Using magic he made the blood on the floor disappear. However, with Hermione, he washed her off with a washcloth.

He pulled apart her legs and started there. Making his way up to her stomach and just cleaning that little spot took about an hour. After he cleaned her and covered her up with his dark green Slytherin blanket, he took a shower. When he got back he pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down.

_Damn, she looks good in green. She should have been Slytherin. Then this whole damn thing wouldn't have to be fucking forbidden._

Draco soon fell asleep, only to be awoken 30 minutes later by Hermione, shaking his arm.

"Draco? Sweetie? Wake up." Hermione was in lots of pain right now but when it was happening…she had never felt such bliss.

He awoke to find a tangled-hair, brown-eyed girl looking at him. He stood up quickly and picked up her hand. "Hermione! Are you okay? I swear I would have stopped if I knew. This has never happened to me before. I swear. I promised you I would take care of you," he rambled on until Hermione pulled him into a furious kiss. When they broke apart he said, "Aren't you mad that I hurt you?"

"No. you brought me so much happiness Draco. How could I be mad? I hurt a little but I'll live. And you did take care of me, you washed me up." He smiled weakly at her. "I love you Draco."  
He looked at her as his heart leapt out his chest and into his throat. "You do?"

"Yeah. And I don't care who knows it. After Harry kills Voldemort, you're family and you will be free and we can be together."

"I love you too Hermione. Please don't ever leave my side."

"And you either. I kinda feel addicted to you now." She laughed and he joined. After calming down, Draco leaned over and gave her a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because my name is not JK Rowling

Please write reviews whether or not it's nice or not.

Enjoy this chapter!

3 weeks came and went while Draco and Hermione's love grew immensely. They talked together while going on their night routes and found out about each other's lives.

"So what do your parents do in the muggle world?" Draco asked one night.

"Um...I really don't wanna tell you." Draco could see Hermione's cheeks were red.

"Come on Hermione. You can tell me." He found out recently whenever he says her first name rather than her surname, he could get her to do whatever he wanted.

"You'll laugh at me."

"No I won't. I promise I won't laugh."

She looked at him for a second and sighed. "Fine I'll tell you. They're dentists." He looked confused so she explained. "They work on people's teeth. They make them straight and make sure that they are healthy."

He almost started laughing but found Hermione glaring at him. "Oh, is that a good job to have in the muggle world? Sounds kinda gross to be honest."

Then she started laughing and said, "It is gross but they had to go to school a really long time and the pay is great. I'm actually really glad I got my letter to Hogwarts because if I hadn't my parents would have had me follow in their footsteps and I didn't want to."

"Yeah. I was actually worried I wouldn't get my letter."

"Why do you say that? You're a pure-blood. A Malfoy."

"Well I guess the owl got lost and I got my letter 2 weeks later than I should have and my parents got really mad that I didn't receive it yet. I actually was threatened by my father to be disowned and thrown out on the streets. Just like what happened to Potter, only difference is I would have no relatives to go to. I would have gotten hit with curses left and right if that happened. I would have been an orphan."

"Just like Voldemort," Hermione whispered.

"What did you say?" he asked harshly.

She was taken aback by the venom in his voice. "Well…um…Harry found out last year that Dumbledore-" Draco's face fell by the old, deceased headmaster's name. "went to personally get Tom Riddle from the orphanage when his letter wasn't answered. Tom was abandoned because he was a half-blood. His mom was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin and his father was a muggle. Voldemort's grandfather was livid when his daughter had the son of a muggle and killed both of them then disowned Tom sending him out on the streets." Draco's mouth was hanging on the floor by the end of Hermione's explanation. "What's the matter Draco?"

Draco walked away pissed and went to the common room with Hermione on his heels. He pulls out his wand and was going to use the Floo Network to fire-call to the Malfoy Manor. "I have to tell this to my father."

"Draco! No you can't. He'll start thinking you're against Voldemort now. You can't."

"Yeah but all this time, everyone has been deceived by the Dark Lord. Plus my father keeps holding me up to the Dark Lord's status but I'm not the same as he is. I can be with you without anyone judging me if they knew this."

"Draco," he turned to look at her. "Do you honestly think that once Lucius finds out the truth about Voldemort then he'll just be so lenient about us dating? I'm still a 'mud-blood' to him. Nothing will change." Draco winced at the word "mud-blood" but he was more surprised that it came out of her mouth. "Well…am I wrong?"

He thought about it for a second and sighed. "No, Hermione, you're not wrong. You're right as usual." She slightly smiled and reached for his hand and pulled it away from the fireplace. "I guess for once in my life I have to trust Potter."

Hermione laughed and said, "I've trusted him for almost 7 years now. I would trust Harry with my life."

"Unfortunately, I know this already." She giggled at that. "Sorry, I know he's your best friend but him and Weasley…they will react the same exact way that my father will when we tell them about us and you know it." She nodded sadly. "Oh god, Hermione."

"What?"

"How did this happen? I care more about you than I've cared about anything else before. Even before I came back to school I was worried but I'm more worried now that someone will find out about us."

"I'm the same way too Draco." She thought for a second before asking, "Why were you worried about coming back this year?"

"Well, everyone thought I killed Dumbledore."

"No they didn't. Harry cleared your name and said that Snape did it."

"That's good because Snape did kill him, not me," he snapped.

"I know that Draco. There's no need to snap at me."

"Sorry." He looked at her with sad eyes. "This whole world needs help. The Dark Lord is a horrible person. And believe it or not but he's gotten in people's heads that he's helping. Like all the Death Eaters think he's on the good side and everything they are doing is for people's own good. I have no idea how he did that but he did. However I do know they are all there on their own freewill. None of the Death Eaters are under the Imperius Curse."

"I know how he did it. He's using Occlumency on them."

"Are you sure about that Hermione?"

"Yeah. Find out how their childhoods were and twist them around so each and every Death Eater thinks he's helping. That way they can never go against him later and say that they were under the Imperius Curse."

"How did you figure that out?"

"Draco…I have been around Harry Potter for my entire magical life. I know probably more than you do."

He shrugs, "I suppose you do. Maybe I shouldn't have been such an ass to Weasley 1st year and couldn't have been Potter's friend. Then maybe I wouldn't have so many problems right now." Hermione laughed. "What?"

"Just being Harry's friend doesn't mean that nothing would have happened to you. Us 3 have been through more stuff than anyone else in Gryffindor. If you wanted a boring life you should have been friends with Neville." She started laughing harder.

"Hermione?" she noticed the seriousness in Draco's voice and stopped.

"What is it Draco?"

"Have you really been though that much?"

"Yeah. You should have seen everything we have done. It's so fascinating. It's not a good thing that we have been through everything because of Harry but you have to understand Draco; I don't regret any of it. Because of Harry, I got the 2 best friends anyone could ask for. I would take any curse for them any day and I love them unconditionally. And because of Ron, I got another family; the Weasley's. So now I have 3 families."

"How do you have 3 families?"

"Well my blood family in the muggle world, the Weasley family and then my Hogwarts family. Everyone in Gryffindor – even the other houses, including Slytherin – have been my family since I got here. I guess 4 families because I always consider Harry, Ron and me as our own little family. I love them Draco so I don't regret any of the past 7 years."

"I guess you miss Potter right now don't you? I mean you still have Weasley and the Weasley girl but to not have one of your best friends with you is got to be hard for you."

"Yeah it really is hard. Last year he even told me and Ron that he wasn't coming back to school this year but we told him that we were coming with him. Then after Fleur and Bill's wedding this summer, he just disappeared and no one could find him. That's when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley told us to go back to school. They told us that if we really needed him, he would know it but for now to just leave him."

"You ok Hermione?" She had the gloomiest look on her face that he just wanted to drop the conversation completely.

"Not really but I will be. It was hard for me to be the 1st few days but after awhile it got easier."

"That's good. I'm glad you can just get over it that fast. I remember when I was going into the 6rd year and my father got so pissed at me over the summer because I was trying to refuse on getting my Dark Mark. Not that it did any good but that took forever to get over."

"So you got it?"

"Yeah I got it over Christmas break last year." She stepped away from him. He moved forward and grabbed her arms. "But for some reason it disappeared the night Dumbledore died. When I didn't kill him it went away. It was because I didn't do what the Dark Lord wanted and I wasn't a supporter of him any longer." He pulled up his sleeve and pushed his arm in front of Hermione's face and it showed a flawless pale arm. She had tears in her eyes as she rubbed her hand up and down his arm gently. "I never wanted it anyway."

"Does Voldemort know about this?"

"No. At least I hope he doesn't." he looked at her and asked, "How come you say his name like it's no big deal?"

"Because fear of the name only-"

"'increases fear of the thing itself.'" She looks at him in shock. "2nd year you said it. The day in Flourish and Blotts, when you were talking to my father." She nods at him. "That surprised me and my father when you said that. I remember leaving the store and he said, 'That stupid mud-blood will learn her purpose this year.' At that moment I had no clue what he was talking about. However I'm glad you were only petrified instead of dying like my father wanted. He was rather disappointed."

"Well, he'll be even more disappointed when he finds out about our relationship." Draco moved closer to her holding her hands.

"He would be very, very angry. So should we make the best of it while we can?" He had his normal Draco smirk on his face. He pulled her arms around his back and he started kissing her. Then moving his mouth all around her neck. They moved to his bedroom slowly. She was clinging tightly to him and when they got close to the bed he pulled her legs up and made her fall to the bed. Her legs wrapped around his waist he moved on top of her with her giggling.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in Harry Potter…wish I did though.

Please write reviews!!!

Sorry for such a long update…been super busy with school and college coming up next year

Enjoy this chapter

The day after their conversation in the common room, Hermione took out a quill and parchment and wrote a letter to Harry.

Harry,

_ Sorry to bother you during this time…I suspect you are very busy but I hope you will read this letter soon. As you probably know, I became Head Girl this year and Draco Malfoy became Head Boy, Well I accidently happened to walk in the common room before he put his jacket on and I glanced at his arms…there's no Dark Mark on his left arm. I know that you said you saw it but it's not there anymore. When he didn't kill Dumbledore, it vanished. I really don't know but right now I think we can rule out Malfoy being a threat. Please be careful and I'll keep an eye on Malfoy._

_ Love you Harry_

_ Your best friend,_

_ Hermione _

Hermione sent an owl off into the bright sun, hoping it wouldn't be intercepted. _I love you Harry and I know you want to keep us safe but I really hope you come back to us soon. We need you here with us. I felt safer when we were on our journeys than I feel right now. Being Draco's girlfriend helps with the fear but I really wish you were here. I'm scared._ Hermione was so lost in thought that she didn't realized Draco was sneaking up on her. He grabbed her shoulders and she screamed; and it wasn't a soft scream, it was a scream that made Draco's hair stand up on end.

"Bloody hell, Granger! What the fuck was that for?" He was clutching his heart looking at her sternly.

"Oh Draco…I'm so sorry. I was just thinking about some stuff and then you did that. I was scared." She moved over to where he was standing and grabbed him around the waist and hugged him.

"What were you thinking about? Obviously it was about something horrible for you to scream like that." He held her close to his body and started rubbing her back.

"Well I was thinking about how unsafe I feel here without Harry with us. I just always feel protected. Plus Dumbledore is gone too. I just don't feel so safe. It was a worse feeling before we started dating and it's subsided a little bit but it's still hard to walk about the castle at night without him around."

"Potter really needs to come back if you feel that way without him. I'm surprised you haven't dated him yet."

"Why do you say that?" she asked as she backed away from him.

"Well, since you feel so strongly towards him."

"Let's get something straight Draco Lucius Malfoy," she steps away from him and gives him a look then said, "Harry and I have a great friendship and I would count on him in a serious situation or a minor situation but that's all we have is a friendship. I never felt that way about Harry and I'm pretty damn sure he has never felt that way about me; so don't ever question my feelings about him."

"Ok, I guess I can't agree with the facts. I was just worried about the scream that came out of your mouth just now."

She laughed and said, "That wasn't anything. Get me on a broom and you'll really be terrified." She continued to laugh but Draco didn't find it funny at all. "What?"

"I was really worried about you." Hermione's face broke into an enormous smile. "Well, you're my girlfriend now…it's my job."

"I'm surprised you know about jobs to girlfriends."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, because you're known to have many girlfriends – or should I say lovers – so I figured you wouldn't know the proper protocol for a serious relationship."

"Well, Pansy and I did 'date' for awhile. It was very much against my will but she taught me a little about relationships. Plus being worried about you kinda came natural. I didn't teach myself to worry about you; I just was." She turned beat red and turned her head away. Draco found out she likes to do that when she's embarrassed. He forced her to look at him and he leaned down for a kiss.

"Draco…we have class…we have to go…"

He groaned and moved away from her. "Alright. It's Potions today first. Let's go." They left the common room and headed down to the dungeons. Slughorn was reading a potions book when they walked in the classroom. As always, they were the first two people to seat themselves. To keep up appearances they sat as far as possible from each other. That was until Slughorn says, "I would like the two smartest kids in the front next to each other please. Maybe being the smartest and Heads, the rest of the kids would follow your example." He pointed to the front to chairs. They made fake faces of hatred. "I realize you two are Slytherin and Gryffindor, but you are also Head Boy and Girl…pretend to like each other."

"Okay." They both said together. They looked at each other when Slughorn was looking away and smiled. Then people started coming in and they stared at their potions books.

Hermione was daydreaming about Draco and his life growing up. She knew a lot about his life but not enough to quench her thirst. She wasn't listening to the lesson which is not Hermione.

"Miss Granger?" Slughorn asked. Draco was concentrating on his book, but not really reading. "Miss Granger?" Slughorn asked again. Draco shifted his eyes over to her. She was thinking; however it wasn't about the lesson. "Miss Granger?" Slughorn was getting mad. Draco kicked her slightly.

"OW!" she said loudly.

"Glad you could make it back to reality Miss Granger. Now would you please tell the class what the Draught of Living Death needs?"

"Wormwood, asphodel, valerian roots, sloth brain and a single Sopophorous bean," she said, without thinking.

"Yes, correct; very good Miss Granger. For answering the question right, 20 points to Gryffindor. However, for daydreaming in class, 10 points from Gryffindor."

Draco looked at Hermione; she had a guilty look on her face. Underneath the desk, he grabbed her hand. She was shocked and looked at him slightly. Then something that made his heart skip, she smiled. She continued to watch Professor Slughorn teach franticly. Every time he asked a question she was the first to raise her hand-as always-and got it right every time-as always also.

When class was over, Draco and Hermione stayed behind until everyone left before they headed out. Draco led her to a hidden corridor and pushed her into the wall.

"What were you thinking about Hermione? You never space out; especially during class."

"Nothing." She tried to get away but Draco pushed her back and looked at her sternly. She sighed and said, "Okay, fine, I was thinking about you. I realized that I've known you for 7 years and I'm just now getting to know you. Sorry if that made no sense at all but…" she trailed off into thought. He took his finger and lifted her chin up so she would look at him. "I'm sorry. I should have asked a long time ago about your life."

"You couldn't. Hermione, we weren't exactly friends."

"But I'm asking now. I want to know everything about you. We are dating and I care about you." She smiled and he looked at her and started laughing. "What?"

"You're so cute, Hermione." Suddenly, Crabbe and Goyle come around the corner.

"Mud-Blood causing you trouble, Boss?" asked Crabbe. He pushed Malfoy out of the way and got in Hermione's face. He took her by the shoulders and slammed her into the wall.

Malfoy watched Hermione fall to the floor as a single tear ran down her cheek. "Where's your precious protectors now, Granger?" asked Goyle. He then kicked her in the stomach that made her gag. Draco couldn't believe his eyes and couldn't snap to the rescue until Hermione coughed up blood.

"Hey!" Draco screamed. Crabbe and Goyle jumped at the sound of their leader's voice – which until this moment had been absent. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I…um….well…" they stuttered. "Why aren't you joining in?" one whispered.

"Because if anyone is going to beat up the Head Girl, it's going to be me. But obviously, you have no respect for me. Leave my sight at once. Worthless….completely worthless." Hermione had never seen them move so quickly that hadn't been involved with food. As soon as those losers were out of sight, Draco rushed to Hermione's side. "You okay?"

Hermione, who was attempting to hold onto the wall to stay standing up. "I don't know." The blood was running down her face at fast pulses now. Almost her whole face was covered with blood. "I think I hit my head on the wall." She tried walking over to the door and almost fell over – if Draco hadn't been there, she would have.

"Whoa, Hermione, take it slowly. I'll help you." She nodded and they slowly started ascending the secret passageway to the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey took one look at Hermione and rushed to her side. "Miss Granger!" She asked no questions and Draco stayed by her side the whole time. Soon enough the blood was gone and her head was bandaged.

Hermione stayed overnight in the Hospital Wing with Draco at her side. "Can we play 20 questions?" she asked.

"Sure," he smiled. "You start."

"Okay. Question one: Do you like your father."

A shield came over his face quickly. "Not anymore. I used to admire him so much but then Voldemort came back into power, the more we grew distant. They – my father and the Death Eaters – started pressuring me. What really pushed me over the edge was Dumbledore. I didn't want to kill him." Hermione reached over to touch his hand. "Question 2."

"Um…yeah…right…well, do you think you could survive in the muggle world?" Draco went to say something but Hermione intervened by saying, "Without magic?"

This made him think. "I don't know. To be honest, I've never tried."

"Question 3: How many women have you had?"

Draco raised his eyebrows at her and smiled. Then something Hermione didn't expect, he frowned and sighed. "You need to understand something, Hermione. If I was beaten by anyone at anything then I was beaten literally by my father. So after Christmas break first year, father threatened me to beat Potter, Weasley, or you at something or I would pay. To make myself feel better, I had to become the 'Slytherin Sex God.' I haven't even remembered their names. Except yours."

"So I was just being used?"

"No!" He jumped up and looked at her. "No, don't ever think that. You're the only one who I've just been with based on want – or need. Everyone else was just to fill the emptiness. You're a person I am with because I want to be."

She smiled. "Okay, good. Because from the sound of it, it sounded like you really were just using me."

"No, never. Can I ask a question?" she nodded. "Okay, why me?"

She looked at him sadly. "Okay, Draco, before I answer this, I just want to apologize. Originally, I just wanted an excuse to write harry. So I set out to find out whether you had your Dark Mark or not." He looked at her, obviously hurt but he stayed until she was finished. "But, then you touched me. And my heart and body wanted you. Then just being with you became my only priority." He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"So," she started when he pulled away, "you said the earlier about beating us. What exactly did that consist of?

"Well, second year I joined the Slytherin Quidditch team to beat Potter with Seeker. Um…third year I was trying to make fun of him with the whole Dementor thing because then maybe he would slip up on his school work or something. But I didn't work." She was at a loss for words so didn't speak. So then Draco picked up the conversation. "So, question for you, what was it like punching me third year?"

She started laughing. "When I did it, it felt good. Because I blamed you for sentencing Buckbeak to death."

"And now?"  
"Well, now, I just feel guilty that I did it. I wouldn't dare think of hurting you."

Draco was about to give her another kiss when the door opened quickly and Ginny Weasley came charging in with Ron trailing behind her slowly. Draco ran and hid while he eavesdropped on the Gryffindor gang.


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HARRY POTTER (no matter how much I want to) IT ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING (except for the plot)

"How can you say that Ginny?" asked Ron, obviously raging mad.

"Well, look at the facts, Ron. Harry is never coming back and you know it. Just because you want him to doesn't mean he will."

"What's going on guys?" asked Hermione.

"Well, my sister just won't accept the fact that Harry will return."

"Well, my brother won't accept that it's almost Christmas," she said, crossing her arms. "And he still hasn't returned or been heard of."

Hermione looks at her, stunned. "Ginny, how can you say that? Harry would be very disappointed if he found out you've been doubting him. Have you been writing to him? I have. It makes me feel better – even though I'm not completely sure if he reads them. And if he does, then I'm sure it lifts him up in spirit. Ginny, I thought you loved him. How can you say that he will not return?"

Ginny bows her head and pulls out a piece of parchment, then hands it to Hermione.

Hermione looks at Ginny questionably. Then opens the letter.

Ginny,

You're the only person I have written to and I know that this is just the first letter, but it will be my last. I cannot risk sending owls to those I love because voldemort is watching – whether I feel his presents or not. I will never be returning. I have only 2 choices: 1.) Kill Voldemort (but if I succeed, I will be hunted by all the Death eaters). 2.) Be killed. Either way, I believe I will never see you guys ever again. Ginny, I love you. And I love the twins, even though they are not born yet.

I love you!

-Harry potter

Ps... Please tell Hermione to be on her guard. Even though Malfoy doesn't have the mark doesn't mean that he's in the clear. Tell everyone to keep writing but don't expect any in return.

Hermione just looked at the paper as Ginny cried. Then, Hermione fell to the ground crying hysterically. Ron and Ginny cry with her.

"How can he say those are his only options? We could help him. He's so stupid!" cried Hermione.

The three Gryffindor's cried and hugged but soon Ginny and Ron suggested leaving but Hermione refused. They hugged her and left. Hermione stayed on the floor weeping when she felt two strong arms wrap her tightly.

"Draco-"

"Shh…I'm here for you, baby. Cry on me." Draco continued to hold her and stroke her hair until the sun disappeared. He then hears the tiny snores of the woman in his arms. He smiled slightly and picked her up. She placed her arms around his neck. He took her to his room (because he didn't want to invade her room) and placed her one the green bed. He kissed her lightly and did his rounds – alone. Draco didn't mind doing these by himself but something just didn't feel right tonight.

Draco made his way back to the Head Common Room and fell asleep on the couch.

Suddenly, Draco got an earful of a hair-raising scream.

"Hermione!" He ran into his room, just in time to see Lucius Malfoy dragging his girlfriend by the neck.

"Father! What are you doing?"

"This girl is getting in the way of your duties to the Dark Lord. I told you to get close to her this year. But I think you've gotten too close."

Hermione looked at Draco with the saddest look he's ever seen upon her face. It looked as if she has just had her heart stomped on.

"Hermione, don't listen to him. That's not true. I swear! Please believe me!"

That's when he saw the most horrible thing that could have happened. Voldemort appeared behind the two and smiled.

"If you weren't an important asset to me, I would kill you on the spot. However, you're lucky. Until another day, boy." Then the three of them disappeared with Draco screaming into the darkness.

Draco runs to McGonagall's office, yelling gibberish. "Hermione…Voldemort…"

"Settle down Mr. Malfoy. Now calmly, start over."

"Voldemort and my father took Hermione."

"But how? They can't Apparate within school grounds." She looks alarmed.

"It's Voldemort! With Dumbledore gone, he can do anything. The only one able to beat him is Harry potter and now they have bait!"

Draco storms out and stomps towards the Owlery. He quickly writes a letter to Harry.

Dear Potter,

I am probably the last person you want to hear from but tonight Hermione was taken by Voldemort and my father. It may be hard to believe but I love Hermione. Please help me. If I didn't love her I wouldn't be writing this letter right now.

You need to help me! Please! I know Hermione wrote to you saying that my Dark Mark went away. And that's true. I also know that you haven't been writing back.

Please Harry! I need your help!

Meet me at the Malfoy Manor.

-Draco Malfoy

He then went up to Gryffindor tower and as Head Boy, he was given access. Draco found Ron and Ginny and explained everything that has happened. They agreed to go with him and help save Hermione.

When he told them of their relationship, they both shrugged. They answered, "We figured. Hermione kept look at you like you were going to disappear and couldn't get enough. It's not a secret if the whole castle knew." Then they just walked passed him. "You coming?"

They left the castle with three broomsticks in hand.

"Where do you three think you're going?" came a booming voice. Rubeus Hagrid.

They explained the situation while running into the Forbidden Forest. Then a stunning spell came from up above. Slowly lowering to the ground on his Firebolt came Harry Potter.

"HARRY!" cries Ginny, and into his arms she fell. Ron comes over too but Harry pushes both of them out the way. Then points his wand at Draco.

"I figured I would intercept you here compared to at the Malfoy manor where the trap was set. If you really have Hermione then I will rescue her but if not then I will kill you! Personally! Also, you loving her! Psh! Ya right! Do you think I'm stupid or something? Get over yourself!"

"Harry, please, you don't understand!" yells Ginny, jumping in front of Draco. "You've been gone. You haven't seen them together. They're in love…just like we used to be." Harry looked at her and sighed. Then slowly lowered his wand. Ginny walked over to him and kissed him passionately.

"Sorry to interrupt but Hermione is still missing and I would love to see her again sometime soon," says Draco, harshly.

Harry gave him a look that his mother could've felt the cold. "Malfoy's right. We need to go. Hermione parishes while we stand here."

The four head out with Draco in the lead – which was only because he's the only one who knows were Malfoy Manor is located – however, he didn't wish to be. They stopped every now and then to let Ron and Ginny catch up (they didn't have the faster brooms like Harry and Draco did.)

They got there within three hours of setting off. Draco motioned to be quiet by putting his finger to his mouth.

"No shit, Sherlock," whispered Ron. Draco gave him a look that shut him up quickly.

Draco went ahead and motioned it was clear.

The next thing that happened was probably the most heart-pounding thing Draco has ever encountered. His mother rounded the corner.


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER….EVEN THOUGH I REALLY REALLY WANT TO

Narcissa Malfoy came around the corner. Three of them gasped and pointed their wands at her. However, Draco just pointed his head down and moved behind Harry.

"Draco. You must really love this," Draco flinched – expecting 'mud-blood. "Muggle-born. Enough at least to kill your mother."

"Wait! No! Lower your wands," says Ginny.

"What? Are you crazy?" asked Ron.

"No. I'm not. Look at Draco." They looked and he had his head on his lap, shaking. Ginny bent down and held his shoulders. "What's wrong? We won't attack her if you don't wish it."

"No. I don't want you to. Please spare her, Harry."

Harry considered it and nodded. Draco never used to address him as 'Harry' only 'Potter' – at least until recently. Perhaps all Hermione's love has changed him.

Harry and Ron moved aside and let Narcissa console for her son. Draco told them to into a spare room so he could talk to his mother. Alone. They obliged.

"Mum. Where are they keeping Hermione?"

"Down in the dungeon. You don't wanna go down there though."

"What? Why not? She's down there!" Draco did everything except shout that.

"Because then you'll see," Narcissa buried her face in her hands.

"See? See what?"

"How horrible they are to people who aren't followers." Narcissa was now crying.

"What do you mean?" Draco was now really confused.

"What I mean is, the attacked the poor girl. Raped, beat, abused, crushed. They've use the Cruciatis Curse on her so much that I don't think she feels anything anymore. She stopped screaming about one hour ago. I tried talking to your father about this. But he just told me to mind my own business and that if I didn't keep my nose out of it then he would do the same to me." Draco was furious by this point. "Draco, I need to tell you something. I'm not a pureblood." Draco looked at his mother, clearly shocked. "I'm like your Hermione. Muggle-born or as you and your father call us, 'mud-blood.'"

"I don't say that anymore," said Draco, ashamed.

"Well, when I was your age, my parents wanted the best and only the best. They didn't care for me or my well-being. When I had fallen in love with a muggle, they punished me by coloring my hair blonde and forced me to marry a pure-blood man. That way my offspring would be only the best – a pure-blood. They were muggles and didn't understand the concept of being a pure-blood as we do. I told them they were crazy and ran way to my lover's house. They had gone behind my back and told him who – and more importantly, what – I was. He was terrified of me. Then, when I went home, broken-hearted and defeated, Lucius was sitting there. In a pool of blood. He didn't even have the curtsey to kill them with Avada. At least with Avada, they wouldn't have felt as much pain. He forced me to keep dying my hair. Malfoy's must have blonde hair only. He then sexually abused me until I was pregnant. With a girl." Draco stood there. Dumb-founded. But he continued to listen to her story. _A sister? _"The second she was born, he gave her away. First because it was a girl and he wanted a male so that the Malfoy name would continue. And second because she was born with brown hair. I guess she grew out of the brown. Now she has beautiful blonde hair. Like yours, Draco."

"Who is it?"

"Luna Lovegood." (P.s. to all readers: this is my story and in my story, Luna is a year older rather than younger.) _NO WAY! Loony Lovegood?_ "I guess your father has some kind of heart left in all the darkness. He could have killed her but didn't. Anyways, then he was determined to have a male heir to the 'Malfoy name.' He found out that I was muggle-born sometime after Luna was born and flipped out. He thought my parents were just the housekeepers. Then, he began torchering me until I got pregnant again. He went crazy with finding herbs and spells to make this one a boy. You. I figured you were a boy because Luna was never as rambunctious. And you used to kick – hard. But no matter how much I tried to convince him, he wouldn't believe me. Poison after poison. There was not stopping him. I think, however, you somehow learned some kind of compassion. You were the nicest little kid I could ever want. Then, your father took over. Soon I was no longer needed and he pushed me aside. As did you."

"I'm sorry, Mum. I'll make you proud. I'll set you free. You need to get out the house. Now."

"I can't. I'm bound here until that muggle-born gets out. It's a spell."

"Then hide in the attic. No one will look for you there."

Narcissa nodded and then smile. "I'm glad you've become friends with Harry Potter. And not for the reason your father did. Be safe." She kissed her son and disappeared out of sight.

Draco felt responsible for all the pain and hurt that have been suffered in the house of Malfoy. Draco knocked on the door to where Harry, Ron, and Ginny were hiding.

"Let's go. I know where she's being kept at. Be on your guard. Kill anyone on sight."

"Are you okay, Draco?" asked Ron. He could tell that Draco was royally pissed off.

"Yeah. Sure. Let's just get out of here and fast. It's depressing," answered Draco. He led them to the basement. Then attached to the bottom stair was a latch. They pulled on it and climbed into the dungeon. All four of them were silent. All the cells were empty. Except one on the end. Hermione's cell!

"Hermione! Baby!" yelled Draco. He ran to the bars. She turned her head to look at the big, silver eyes looking in at her.

"Who are you?" Draco's smile disappeared. "Have we met? Well, whatever do your worst. Pain is just a useless feeling."

"Baby. It's me. Draco." He watched her as she shifted into the light. Her body was cut, bruised, and bloodied. Her clothes were torn in many places to where her body was completely visible. She came closer to the bars so he could touch her face.

"Who? And who's your baby? Surely she's not here. I'm the only one down here."

"Hermione-"

"Is that my name?"

"Yes." He stroked her face. "We are getting you out of here. Here," he took off his coat and held it out to her through the bars. She looked at him questionably. "What?"

"Well, I know this is a trick. I'm not stupid. I'm staying here. However," she said, getting closer to the jacket. "I will take the coat. It's quite chilly down here with tattered clothes." Once she had the coat in hand, she walked all the way back to wall.

They all look at her with worried eyes. "If she doesn't recognize you then she sure isn't going to know us," whispered Ginny.

Obviously, it was loud enough for her to hear Ginny because she looked up and asked, "Who's there? I know that voice. It's Ginny. I know it!" She ran to the bars and looked around for her. Ginny came closer, wide-eyed. "Ginny! They are horrible here. You need to leave. Now! Who's with you?" Ron and Harry moved forward. "HARRY! You're back? Is Voldemort dead?" He also was shocked but shook his head no. "But your letter?" Harry looked at Draco then back at Hermione. "Well, whatever I'm glad that you're okay." She reached through the bars and hugs Harry as much as possible.

"Hermione," Harry says as he pulls away. "Don't you know who this is?" He points to Draco. She shakes her head. Everyone sighs.

Draco gives Harry a hurtful look.

"Sorry everyone. I shouldn't have come with you. She doesn't even know my name." Hermione looked at him. "Hell even if she said 'Malfoy' with the hatred, that would have be better than this."

Ginny look at the sad man and then at the beaten girl in the cell; then, she said something that would change the whole story.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own HARRY POTTER – the only person who can say that is JK Rowling.

I apologize for the late updates once again….I try….I really do….Just horrible at it….well anyway….ENJOY! Feedback is great and encouraged!

"Kiss her," said Ginny quickly. It was as if a light bulb had turned on in her head. Everyone looked at her perplexed. "Just do it, Draco," she ordered.

Draco looked at Ron and Harry who just shrugged. He then looked at Hermione seeing her scared look on her face made his heart shatter. She looked at Ginny who nodded 'okay' to her. They stepped up to the bars in perfect sync and Draco placed his hand on her cheek and just a hint of recognition sweep across her face. But sadly with as fast it came, it went missing.

Then, he kissed her. Fervently. She pushed him away. Then, fell to the floor, with her hand on her temple.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, worried. "Are you okay? Oh geez, I'm so sorry! I'll leave."

"NO!" She grabs his right leg through the bars as he turned around to head out the door. He looks down at her. "Draco," Everyone looks at her – stunned. "I'm sorry! They hexed me to forget you! Everything about you. Even all the years we hated each other. Baby, I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" She sat there on the floor weeping her eyes out with her hand still on Draco's leg. He looked at her and bent down and gave her the best hug he could though the bars. Then, she looked up at him. He kissed her through his and her tears.

Draco pulled away from her and stared into her beautiful, brown eyes. "I'm not leaving unless you and my mother are safe and out of this place." Draco looked at Ron and Ginny. "You two get Hermione and my mum out of here. Apparate to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and make it to Hogwarts. Then, alert the Order." He then turned to Harry. "If you wish, you can go with them or come with me. My father is going to pay for this. But if you chose to go with them, no hard feelings. But either way, I'm going. I'm never letting him have the chance to hurt either one of them ever again." Hermione was about to open her mouth when Draco shook his head and said, "No quarrelling, I'm doing it. You can't stop me. Please understand." She bowed her head to look at the floor to show she did.

Harry took a look at Ginny and nodded. He then clapped his hand on Draco's shoulder and said, "I'm in! I have plenty of convidence in Ron, Ginny, and Narcissa that they will all get to safety." Hermione looked up at him evil-like and he added, "You have no wand and you are worn out. Otherwise, I would have included you." She smiled. "You three were taught by me and even before the DA you were solid fighters. I'm definitely not worried about Narcissa. She lasted this long with Lucius and Voldemort. I am not concerned about her."

"Are you two going to be okay though? Who knows how long the Order will actually show up. You could be dead if they take forever. It only takes 5 seconds for them to say 'Avada,'" said Hermione.

"Don't worry about us. I'll send a Patronis to Narcissa to tell her to meet us in the front yard. Now, the second we get Hermione out of here, run as fast as possible. The crash will unquestionably be heard. Draco, you lead and I will be at the end," explained Harry. They nodded wordlessly and he sent his stag to the attic. Then, whispered a spell that was unheard by everyone. And with a BAM! the cell door fell to ashes.

Draco took Hermione's hand and ran for the stairs, not daring to look back to see if the others were following or not – for fear of slowing down. Once up out of the basement, Draco led the group though a series of tunnels. Then out of nowhere, Narcissa Malfoy rounds a corner up ahead – back against the group – running in the same direction. Outside.

"Mum!" Draco yells, running faster, dragging Hermione right along. She turns around to see her son and waves her hand as signal to follow her. The group of six ran as fast as they could. Once above the ground, Draco told them to Apparate and get to the Order hurriedly. Draco told his mother that he would come as soon as he knew they were all safe. She nodded as if she knew what he was about to do.

Narcissa turned to Ron and Ginny and told them to grab an arm. Narcissa Apparated all of them out of the Malfoy's yard. As soon as they all vanished, Harry turned to Draco and nodded at him. They walked slowly back into the Malfoy hell-hole. Draco led Harry through the tunnels again and appeared in a bedroom. By the looks of it, Harry thought it was Draco's bedroom.

"These tunnels were created by me and my mother. To escape my father's beatings. They all originate here. That way I could run to my room and run somewhere else. As far as I know, he still doesn't know they are here." _So I was right. It is his room,_ thought Harry. "Anyways, let's get this over with so I can go see Hermione."

Harry put a hand on Draco's shoulder and pushed him into the wall with a wand pointing towards his Adam's Apple. "Malfoy, I don't know what game you're playing at but you need to just give up and start telling the truth. There is no doubt that she is in love with you, and you seem to love her. However, I know that you are a great actor. If there is a hidden agenda, I want to know it _right _now."

"I shouldn't be surprised that you think that I'm trying to kill you still. I don't want to be on the bad side anymore. Voldemort is a horrible man. I've seen things. My father is a horrible man. What they wanted me to do last year was unbearable to think about let alone do. Honestly, I'm glad that Snape did it and not me," Harry gave look that made Draco do a double-take. "Not that I'm glad Dumbledore is gone, but I'm glad that I could return to Hogwarts this year. I would have never gotten close to Hermione otherwise. She gave me a second chance…when no one else would. But believe me; no one will get in my way of Hermione's and my love. Not even you, Harry. Now if you will please get your anger off me and focus it on Voldemort and my father then we can be on our merry way. I be the others have already summoned the Order to attack, and I want to have done some damage before they arrive." Draco moved to the left of Harry.

As Draco moved to the door, he added, "Then you can see if I'm worthy enough. Savvy?" (Sorry, just watched Pirates of the Caribbean and just thought if anyone would say "savvy" it would be Draco in my mind)

"Okay Malfoy…sorry…Draco…have it your way." Harry followed him out of the room and down the hall. But at the same time keeping his distance. _If I'm going to be taken into Voldemort's lair, following the son of a Death Eater, then I'm going to make sure I have plenty of room to leave and escape if need be,_ thought Harry.

_He probably still doesn't trust me…Although, I can't blame him. The past is over and right now I need to focus on getting back to my Hermione._

Draco and Harry went into this long room where a dining table was in the middle – fit for a king – with only four chairs – one on each end and one on each side – making a perfect diamond shape. In the middle of the table was a giant chandelier dangling from the ceiling. It had three crystallized tiers with the lights dangling underneath.

The two boys were armed and ready for anything to come out of the shadows.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that this chapter is not as long as most…I would rather write short chapters but more of them rather than longer chapters….oh and by the way, I don't own Harry Potter…all of these characters are property of JK Rowling and so are the spells and locations…thank you for reading and please review!

Narcissa, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had Apperated in front of the Forbidden Forest.

"Hurry, we have to get the Order and save Draco!" said Hermione, running towards the castle.

"And Harry!" added Ginny. The four reached the castle within a few minutes. Professor McGonagal was just leaving the Great Hall. _It must be our lucky day_, thought Hermione.

"Professor!" yelled Ron. She turned and saw the horrible state of Hermione.

She was about to say something but Hermione interrupted. "No time Professor! We need the order to infiltrate the Malfoy Manor! Harry and Draco are there waiting for you all to show up. They might die!" Hermione took charge, as always.

Then when McGonagal finally noticed Narcissa, she jumped to and began to run upstairs to her office. The four followed and when they got there she asked her portraits to go summon the Order.

This took about 15 minutes or less. McGonagal had put a Red Alert on – meaning as fast as possible.

At this time, the boys were entering the dining room in Malfoy Manor. Wands raised and prepared, they stayed as close to each other – without actually touching. They were expecting someone to pop out and attempt to stun them. No one came though. As the boys rounded the table, they hear laughter. "Harry! We need to leave now! They are watching us. There's an invisible spell that Voldemort invented," whispered Draco.

"That's okay; I have my own invisibility trick." With a quick movement, Harry pulls out his Invisibility Cloak from his pocket. "Get under this!"

"Go to the left. There's a secret hiding place. We can think of a spell to reveal them to us," Draco whispers to Harry as they run. Once they reach the safe place, under the cloak, they discuss a spell to make the Death Eaters visible. While there they hear Voldemort yell, "Find them, you imbeciles!"

They also hear, "Dark Lord, I would like to personally take care of Draco – for good." Harry looks at Draco, yep, he recognized that voice too. Lucius Malfoy.

"Certainly Malfoy. I would be pleased to watch you destroy that traitor," replied Voldemort.

"Draco?" Harry said, softly. Draco looked at him. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" He nodded. "You might die."

Draco nodded again and said, "I know, Harry." he swallowed – obviously this was hard for him. "But after what he did to Hermione and my mum, I have to punish him."

"Well, in order to do that, you're going to probably have t o kill him. He won't stop. Can you do that? He's your father."

"Not anymore." There was a moment of silence. Obviously Draco was sizing up his options. "Yes, I can do this."

"Okay." Harry sighed then whispered the Noticeable spell. "Aparecium" (technology 'Aparecium' is supposed to reveal invisible ink but I couldn't find an actual spell for what I wanted to do...sorry). Then suddenly everyone became visible to Harry and Draco.

Just as Harry and Draco assumed – and hoped, the Death Eaters and Voldemort didn't notice because they were able to see each other before.

"Harry, I suppose you're opposed to the Killing Curse aren't you? I mean you're well-known for doing Expelliarmus instead."

"Yeah, I'm personally opposed to Avada but I have never told someone they couldn't. However, if you use it, there will be consequences. Remember that. And if you're in Azkaban, who will protect Hermione while I'm gone?"

"Good point, Harry, good point. But it's a risk I got to take. In order to save her." Harry looked at Draco and gave him the 'go' signal. They left their hiding spot under the cloak.


End file.
